Be Alright
The eighth episode of Season 6. Summary Eric finds his life turned upside-down when his house is foreclosed and his parents tell him how disastrous their financial situation is. Wanting to step up, a new friend might lead him down a dangerous road. Meanwhile, Julia struggles with hiding her past from Hunt so she doesn't scare him away, but Ariel decides to step in and do the job herself. And Matt finds himself in an uncomfortable situation when Wyatt reveals his feelings for him and he responds harshly. Main Plot Eric's family loses their home due to their financial position and Eric decides he needs to help his parents get back on their feet. When the new girl, Victoria, offers him a way to make fast cash, will his past experiences help him make the right decision? Sub Plot Hunt feels like Julia is hiding portions of her life from him and Julia doesn't want to tell him about her past relationships and behavior and scare him off. Upset that Julia got with Hunt without her permission, Ariel has a devious plan to break them apart. Third Plot Matt wants to finally make things official with Nicole, but when Wyatt reveals to Matt his feelings for him and Matt reacts negatively, he might scare Nicole off once again. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Be Alright" by Ariana Grande. *First appearance of Dean Adams. *Ariel Westbrook is kicked out of her dorm for drug possession. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'David Harbour' as Dean Henry Adams *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Camila Cabello' as Jasmine Martinez *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Chloe Grace Moretz' as Ariel Westbrook *'Max Thieriot' as Hunt Westbrook *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Victoria: Nobody said making $5000 in one day was going to be easy...or legal. PEOPLE ARE DESPERATE Eric: My house is being foreclosed. I can’t lose my home! Dex: Are you sure you want to trust this random chick to get you money? Eric: What other options do I have? (Victoria and Eric are both seen looking scared while looking at something) PEOPLE ARE DETERMINED Julia: You’re acting like me dating your brother is the worst thing imaginable! Ariel: I know what a slut you are, so it basically is. Jasmine: We need a roommate intervention! (The campus police are seen barging through their door) AND ABOUT TO MAKE SOME WAVES Matt: You know what, just leave me alone, you fag! Wyatt: Nobody will ever speak to you again after this. Nicole: You keep proving you’re not a good person, so I don’t know why I haven’t believed you yet. (Matt is seen crying alone in a classroom) (Hunt is seen pushing Julia off of him) (Eric is seen being kicked out of his home) NEW EPISODE “BE ALRIGHT” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 608a.jpg 608b.jpg 608c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: “I haven’t been this perfect innocent girl, Hunt. I did a lot of stuff that made a lot of people hate me.” *Victoria: “Nobody said making $5000 in one day was going to be easy...or legal.” *Nicole: “You keep proving you’re not a good person, so I don’t know why I haven’t believed you yet.” *Victoria: “I always listen to my brain. It’s the heart that tells women to go back to their abusive cheating wastes of space husbands. It’s the brain that came up with the technology that sent us to the moon.” *Ariel: “This girl sleeps around so much she catches STD’s like pokemon.” |-| Music= *Fancy- Iggy Azalea & Charli XCX *Why'd You Bring A Shotgun to the Party- The Pretty Reckless *Lights- Bobby Green & Whitney Phillips *Help- The Ting Tings *Leave A Trace- CHVRCHES |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_608:_Be_Alright Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Eric Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Matt Plots